


The Womanizer

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: The Denham Duo [2]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Holby City, Spy Kids (Movies), Tower Heist (2011)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Danielle Wolfe is a Secret Agent, with the OSS. But a one chance encounter leads to the unthinkable.
Relationships: Brother/Sister, Danielle Wolfe/Claire Denham, Father/Daughter - Relationship, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: The Denham Duo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911379
Kudos: 2





	1. The OSS

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry everyone, this shouldn't have published until December. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy.

Hey there, I'm Danielle Wolfe, well, I am known as Danielle Cortez-but Wolfe was my mother's name and she didn't like the idea of me being a Cortez. If you haven't guessed already, I'm an OSS Secret Agent.

That's right, OSS Secret Agent!

So history lesson time (I always hated history), the OSS was originally run by a man named, Arthur Riley.

Arthur was the meanest boss ever- (he was than the Queen of Hearts in Alice In Wonderland), also he was a sexiest. In his very own words, he thought (us women) were not allowed in the OSS Organization. His sole reason being (because women are too distracting), *scoffs* please, men are just as easily as distracted. Especially if a Lilo-Lil walked past (flashing her knickers) men (whether single or married) would follow like a love-sick puppy dog.

*You could say that happened to me. Long story short, I fell in love with someone and it was a forbidden love*

Anyway, meet Gregorio Cortez (my boss and also my father). My father is now the owner of the OSS Organization, any (and all) missions go through him. I, of course, didn't want any special treatment but as the only daughter of my father, I was given special treatments. Seriously, my father gave me protection officers, who were tasked with making sure I was safe (at all times). The only time, I wouldn't have them, was if I was at home (with Claire), or I was with my father.

It felt (increasingly) suffocating, but I had to put with it, because I knew that my father loved me and he was looking out for my safety and welfare, and to be honest I couldn't blame (or fault) him for that.

If you are wondering about my mother, Maria Wolfe, she left my father when I was just three years old and I don't really remember that much about her. So I was raised by my father and my paternal grandmother, along with my older brother Dahak.

Dahak and I were as close as anything (we still are in fact). We both work at the OSS Organization, (like me), Dahak is also given special treatment though he didn't want any special treatment but we just accepted it.

*Coughs*

So back to my earlier comment, I did fall in love with someone. Actually, it took quite a while before we did something.

We were both on opposite sides, so our companies, each viewed the other as an enemy and as a threat. But when my father had found out, all hell broke loose and a war enused.

That's when the ultimate sacrifice was made, in order to end the war for good.


	2. The Family Meeting

It was a Friday afternoon, it was bittersweet cold (Winter was definitely making an appearance).

Anyway, Dahak and I were in a private meeting with our father and grandmother (who we called 'Gran'), our father was talking about the CIA (our rivals) and that they have no jurisdiction at the OSS.

"Right, the CIA (as you both know) are our enemies. So I am informing you both, that they don't have any jurisdiction here at the OSS. Our father stated as we nodded in agreement.

"Father, (say) what if we found something and it's on our turf?" Dahak asked our in response. "Well son, the CIA will still have no jurisdiction. Unless, it's on their own turf, then we will have no jurisdiction on their turf." Our father responded.

I muttered under my breath, "Let's hope that neither side finds something that is on equal grounds then?!" Little did I know that my father had heard what I had said.

"Care to explain Astareth?" My father replied as I looked up at him, "No, I was just saying father, that if we find a spaceship (which is parked directly in between both sides), then neither side can claim that they found it."

My father nodded at me, I will not work with the CIA Astareth." I nodded at him.

After the meeting had finished, Dahak and I were escorted back home. As I went inside my house, I quickly was caught off guard by an enchanting smell. I walked through to the kitchen, and Claire was making her special tonight and I loved it. I didn't have much for tea, as I was going hunting later with my family (this was something that we always did as a family).

However, after tea, I met up with my family and we went hunting in the forest. About half an hour later, I was walking through the trees and my sense of smell had directed me to a bush and I spreaded it apart, there I was met by the most amazing beautiful woman ever. Just then I heard my father calling to me; "Anything Astareth?" I quickly responded, "No nothing here father, run on."

When they had gone, I helped the woman and stitched up her wound and then I healed her: Then she spoke to me; "You didn't have to protect me, you know?" I looked at her, "Oh so I am supposed to let you bleed to death ad then they would have smelled your blood and I would have to save you, unless they had already killed you!" I responded.

"I would have been ok!" She replied, so I got up and went to leave her alone, until; "No wait please. I'm sorry, please help me?" She asked me as I turned on my heel to face her.


	3. Befriending Bernie

As I decided to stay and help the woman, I could hear my family hunting and I knew that I needed to the woman back home before they found her: I decided to get to know her, while I cleaned up her wound; "So what's your name?" I asked her, smiling a little.

"Berenice Wolfe, but I prefer to be called and known as Bernie Wolfe." Bernie responded, she was absolutely beautiful (and she secretly stole my heart).

"I'm Danielle Wolfe, Astareth is my birth name and only my father calls me that." I explained as she giggled at me.

After cleaning her wound and bandaging her up, we waited for a while (as my family was still hunting). We smiled at each other and instantly we felt a connection; "Who are you Danielle?" Bernie asked me as I looked at her (trying so desperately not expose me or my family), "We are a normal family, we just do family things together." I said knowing it was a lie to throw her off.

Eventually, it was time to get her home; "Come on, it's safe now." I said as I helped her to feet and when our fingers intertwined with each other, our pulses raced fast and our breathing heavier. However, I pulled away (fighting off the need to kiss her), and I walked her home. As I watched walk up the stairs (my heart pounding to the max) and while I was staying hidden in the bushes.

Bernie and I swapped numbers (in case she needed my help again), I saved her number under a different name. However, I went home with a large deer and my family tucked in. I decided to go and have a bath. I texted Bernie; "Got home ok." Just as I got into the bath, my phone bleeped with a text message and I opened it. "Good. Thank you for saving me, it's much appreciated."

I smiled at the text, then I typed back; "No one can know about me helping you tonight!" I sent the text and waited for a response.

Then the reply appeared on my screen, "My lips are sealed, night xx." Bernie had responded and I just smiled as I replied; "My lips are sealed are too, night xx."

After the bath, I slipped into my pyjamas and crawled into bed. Five minutes later, my wife Claire climbed in next to me. During the night, I was woken up by footsteps. I got up and left Claire in bed, I left my bedroom and went downstairs.

I saw my father, gran and brother chanting, however I joined in and held my father's hand and my brother's hand too. Then when we had finished, just as I lowered my hand, I caught my finger on the edge and I cut my finger. "Ouch." I said as my blood spilled and a droplet landed in the pot. Luckily I was okay and my father healed my hand, just then Claire woke up and I went to her.

You see, Claire had no idea of who I was or what my family was, so exposure (for us as a family) was a no can-do situation. Claire and I went to bed, we fell asleep and slept peaceful through the night.


	4. Falling In Love With Bernie

Ever since Bernie and I met, I haven't been able to stop thinking about Bernie: We had been secretly texting each other and talking quite (well a lot of) dirty texts to each other;

"What you doing right now?" My phone bleeped as I was laid on my bed and I unlocked my phone to see the text. I instantly smiled at it, "Just laying on my bed, thinking about you babe xx." I replied as I waited for a reply.

Pretty soon, a text appeared on my screen; "Well I'm currently playing with myself and thinking it's you that's pleasuring me. Your such a sexy bitch 😘 xx." Bernie replied to my text and I got horny over her honesty.

"Wish you was here and I could pleasure you, until you begged for mercy😏 xx." I responded as I giggled to myself, then three dots appeared on my screen.

Then the following words came on my screen, "Yes please baby, I want you to fuck me so hard that I cum all over your sweet pussy ;) xx." Bernie stated in her replied as I decided to finally go all the way with Bernie. I replied to her text;

"Get your horny tight ass over here baby, you have five minutes babe xx." As I ran downstairs, I headed for the basement and used my powers to transform it into a bedroom.

I also put a perception filter on the basement door, so no-one knows it's there and then I heard Bernie's car pull up in the garage. When she came in (through the back door), I grabbed her quickly and kissed her passionately.

Bernie responded as she tugged at my best top and slipped her hands under it to play with my boobs; "Not here baby, let's go into the basement." I said as I took her hand into mine and led her into the basement.

"It's beautiful baby." Bernie said as she smiled and after I shut the door behind me, then we kissed and walked down the steps. I unzipped her leather jacket and she wasn't wearing a bra but I just smiled at her.

Then we laid on the bed, as Bernie took my shorts off and I took her trousers off, we laid down as Bernie pulled my right leg over her legs and I felt her swollen pussy against mine.

We kissed passionately as Bernie rubbed against me and I moaned into the kiss, Bernie knew how to pleasure a woman and she kissed my neck while massaging my boobs and still rubbing herself against me.

"Fuck that's good baby." I said as Bernie smiled and then she moved down and kissed my body with her soft lips. I laid on my back as Bernie climbed on top of me and still kept rubbing against me.

I was becoming really wet and more horny, Bernie was sexually arousing me and I enjoyed it very much. As I rested my feet on her hips and I began to kiss her neck, as she moaned into my ear.

Soon I screamed with pleasure as I climaxed hard; "Fuck yes baby." Bernie smiled at me and then I turned us over (and as promised), I fucked her so hard and made her beg for mercy;

"Baby I need to cum. Please let me cum, I can't hold it any longer baby." Bernie begged me as I smiled and relented; "Cum for me baby." With that she kissed me passionately and she squealed with pleasure as she climaxed hard.

I got off of her and laid beside her, she turned over to face me, catching her breath back. "That was amazing baby. I have never been pleasured like that and I really enjoyed it babe." Bernie said as I smiled at her.

"I could tell that you enjoyed it baby." I replied before stroking her nose, then she leaned over and kissed me. I responded as I held her face with my hands and she pulled up the blanket over us.

"Anything else you can surprise me with baby?" Bernie asked me as I smiled wickedly at her, then I climbed under the blanket and began to lick her.

"Fuck baby, that feels so good." I heard Bernie moan as I continued, then I slipped my tongue inside her and I heard moaning louder; "Shit fuck, mmm. Oh my god that's good." Bernie began to move her body as she felt Danielle's to give inside her.

Bernie gripped the sheet as the pleasuring was getting very good; "Fuck, man I'm gonna cum. Baby I need to cum." Bernie begged more as Danielle did once last thing with her tongue, however she hit Bernie's g spot and Bernie climaxed hard. "Fuck yes, oooo that's good."

Danielle kissed Bernie's clitoris (feeling Bernie shudder under the kissing), she moved up and kissed Bernie on the lips. Bernie wrapped her arms around Danielle and kissed her back; "How was that baby?" Danielle asks before kissing Bernie's neck seductively.

"Your definitely a keeper baby. You certainly know how to get a woman horny and wanting more." Bernie replied. "I told you that I would make you beg for mercy baby." I responded as she smiled and I laid on top of her.

She kissed me as we laid there just melted, then I rolled off of her and she snuggled into my arms. She fell asleep in my arms, I just smiled at how cute she was. However, I soon heard Claire come into the kitchen (above the basement), I had already made the basement sound proof and not even my family could find me.

Bernie woke up; "Baby, do you mind if we just have us time? You and me please baby?" She asked me as I smiled at her.

"I would love that baby. Just us two, fancy a bath babe?" I replied as her eyes lit up and she accepted, "Yes please baby." Bernie replied with a smile as she watched me leave the bed and go into the en suite bathroom.

I ran the bath, after that was done I walked back into the bedroom and I picked up Bernie, which she just smiled at; "Quite the lady aren't you baby?" Bernie remarked as I smiled at her.

"Well you are my guest babe, I have to treat you as a lady." I replied as she laughed and I carried her into the bathroom, I put her down and then I climbed in the bath and sat down.

Bernie climbed into the bath and sat in between my legs as I held her in my arms, we had a laugh and learnt more about each other. After the bath, I got out and then I wrapped the towel around Bernie as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

I emptied the bath and then returned to the bedroom, as music plays over, we make love again and then we fall asleep together.


	5. Spending Time With Bernie

I wasn't sure how many months had passed, but it was blissful as Bernie and I spent time together and we enjoyed it: Bernie told me about how she met Serena and how she almost lost their daughter after an unprovoked attack.

I just held her in my arms as she cried, I even revealed who I was to Bernie but she wasn't nerves by my trueform or who I was; "I still love you Danielle and nothing will change that." Bernie told me as I smiled at her then we kissed and made love.

After a while, we went into the kitchen and I made us some dinner as Bernie caressed my skin with her breath and lips. She knew that I couldn't resist and I moaned; "Baby, do you mind making us some tea please?" I asked her as she smiled and then smacked my bum.

"Ooh baby, you saucy minx." I said sexually at her. She looked at me, "grrrr." Bernie growled sexually at me and I giggled at her.

As Bernie made us some tea, I did us some dinner and then we went into the living room and had dinner together. However, Bernie's phone pinged and it was Serena, only Bernie let her out a sigh. She answered her phone;

"Hello Serena!" Bernie said as I heard Serena shouting back at her; "Hello? You have been missing for seven months and I have barely spoken to you. That is all you can say, 'Hello Serena.' Where are you?" Serena said as Bernie became visibly distressed.

She hung straight up and burst into tears, I put my plate down; "Come here baby?" I said as she climbed into my arms, I held her in my arms as she sobbed her heart out in my chest.

I rocked her gently as she eventually fell asleep from crying, I got up and went into the bedroom with her. I climbed into bed with her (in my arms), I wrapped the blanket over us and she slept in my arms.

After a while, I fell asleep for a bit and then I was woken by Bernie as she sat up; "You ok baby?" I asked her as she looked at me, "I'm sorry about earlier babe." Bernie replied.

I looked down, "Do you want to go home babe?" Bernie quickly clung to me and cried, "No please don't make me go home, please don't make me go home." She said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Ok baby, I'm here for you." I kept a hold of her and she soon calmed down. "I don't have a say in anything babe, it's all Serena and I hate it. I want my own life (away from here)!" Bernie said as our fingers crossed.

"Why not run away or tell Serena how you feel baby?" I replied as she shook her head, "I tried that but everything is about her. Serena has never raise her hand at me, but she just seems to have dominated my life." She said to me.

"I have bodyguards for as long as I can remember, I don't like it at all and also I can't go out anywhere without them. I know my father loves me but sometimes I just feel so suffocated with it." I responded as she looked up at me.

I looked at her, "Why don't we run away together? We can have a life away from here and love each other." Bernie said me as I smiled at her. "I would love that baby." I replied as we kissed passionately and then we had a bath together.

Afterwards, we secretly planned our escape and returned to our respective homes, though Bernie didn't want to leave me; "I'll be right here for you, whenever you need me baby." I said as I hugged her tightly and she just clung to me.

Then we parted ways and I watched her from afar, she walked up the steps as she trembled and suddenly turned back, she ran to me and just cried in my arms. I held her in my arms, for the past seven months, she had been treated like a queen and everything was about her for once.

"You don't want to go do you?" I said to her, I pulled away and she had tear-stained cheeks and blood shot eyes. She sniffed, "No I don't want to go Danielle, I just want to be with you." She replied as I stroked her hair and cheek.

"Don't leave me please baby!" Bernie said as I wrapped my arm around her and I kissed her lips, "Come on baby." We went to my secret hideout and Bernie stayed there, until we were ready to run away together.

I returned back home and Claire wasn't happy; "Where have you been?" Claire demanded as I looked at her.

To be continued....


	6. Hiding The Truth

As Claire sat there (in the chair) with a raised eyebrow and her arms folded across her chest: I closed the door behind me; "Out." I responded as I walked past her and went into the kitchen, Claire followed me.

"For seven months Danielle, I have been worried sick and you didn't have the decency to tell me where you were." Claire said, as I felt dizzy and soon I collapsed onto the floor.

Claire didn't bother to check me over, she walked over to me and smiled at me; "Faking a collapse won't help your cause." She said as my stomach churned and I ran upstairs to throw up in the toilet.

After that, I got a shower and went to see my father at the OSS; "Astareth? Where have you been?" My father asked me, as I came over dizzy again and I almost lost my balance.

Luckily my father came over to me and helped me to sit down: He got me a glass of water and handed it to me; "Here you go Astareth." I took it and drank some, "I am sorry father. I was sent on a wild goose chase and where I was I had no way of contacting you or Dahak to tell you." I said as he smiled a little.

"I'm not upset Astareth, I am annoyed that you didn't tell me about the mission." I stopped him in his tracks, "Father, you gave me permission to go and check it out!" I stated as he was shocked.

However, this didn't sit well with him; "Dahak, get me everyone here now. Someone sent your sister on a wild goose and told her that she had my permission." My father said to my brother.

About twenty minutes later, everyone came in and my father questioned them. However, I quickly sensed a traitor and used him as the one who posed my father; "Father, it was him." I pointed him out and my father killed him out right.

When that was done, I went to the family home and went upstairs for a bath. Before, I got in the bath, I threw up again and I rinsed my mouth; "Dani you ok?" My gran asked me as I spat the water out and turned to face her.

"I think I caught a bug gran, while I was on the wild goose chase." I replied as she hugged me and then she left me to get a bath. I closed the door behind her and I removed my dressing gown, and climbed in the bath.

As I laid in the bath, I stroked my tummy as it churned a little. However, I fell asleep in the bath and had a dream about a baby being born. I was woken up by my gran knocking on the door and speaking to me; "Dani, everything ok?" She said as I responded.

"Yeah I'm just tried gran." I got out and wrapped the towel around me, after emptying the bath, I left the bathroom and got dried and dressed in my bedroom.

I set up a fake doll in my bed and I sneaked off to see Bernie; "Hey babe." I said as she ran into my arms and I held her. I went dizzy again and sat down; "You ok baby?" Bernie asked me, "I think I'm pregnant baby! I haven't stopped throwing up and I keep getting dizzy spells babe." Bernie believed me.

"Let's get a pregnancy test babe and find out." Bernie replied as we went to the shop (unseen) and then we went back to the hideout, I need on the stick and waited nervously for the results.

After a few minutes, Bernie took the test and looked at it with me and it's positive; "I'm pregnant baby." I said as Bernie kissed my lips and we just hugged each other.

Bernie already knew that I could pregnant by a mortal, she was happy as me and we couldn't wait to be mom's to our baby. We kept the pregnancy a secret and Bernie thought of baby names and we decided to marry in secret.


	7. Marrying In Secret

After discovering that I was pregnant with mine and Bernie's baby, we decided to get married in secret. I had started to blossom (as the baby grew quickly).

A friend of mine (who is a priest) had agreed to marry us and I paid him for it. We said as our vows to each other, we were happy and the marriage was legalized.

When he had gone, Bernie and I made love to each other consimate our marriage. Then we settled down for some sleep and Bernie kissed my bump; "I have feeling babe that we are having a baby girl." Bernie said as I agreed with her.

"Me too baby." I smiled at her and then we fell asleep with Bernie snuggled into my arms. The following morning, I woke up and Bernie wasn't there; "baby?" Just then Bernie came in with a breakfast tray.

"Baby, you ruined it. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed." Bernie responded upset, "I'm sorry baby, I got worried." I replied as I kissed her lips.

She kissed me back and smiled, "That has made up for it baby." She said cheekily at me.

Then we had breakfast in bed and spent time together, afterwards we had a bath together and I was soon to be due back. I got two new passports for me and Bernie, which she was happy with.


	8. The War Begins

As I returned home, my father was livid: He marched towards me and questioned me; "Is it true that you have been having an affair with Bernie?" I swallowed hard as I knew it was true.

"It wasn't planned." I said as my father grew angrier, "I don't care whether it was planned, Astareth! You slept with the enemy and that is a betrayal." He replied as I looked at Claire.

Two days later, the OSS and the CIA waged war on each other and a battle ensued between both sides though I didn't fight. There wasn't much to fight for as I never liked being an OSS agent, also Claire came to find me and she questioned me on my affair with Bernie;

"Why Danielle? I love you?" She said as I turned on my heel, "Really?" I responded with a raised eyebrow, "Then tell me Claire, if you loved me then why was you shagging your ex-husband all that time. While I was with Bernie, treating her like a lady and being respectful to her." I said as Claire swallowed hard.

"So don't you dare have a go at me for being unfaithful to you, when you was busy being unfaithful to me. As far as I am concerned, you two are welcome to each other."

Then as I left, she tried to attack me but I sensed it and then I stabbed her in her stomach. I left her with her ex-husband and I blew up the OSS building and disappeared.

I met with Bernie and we went to the airport and flew to an unknown location, the following day (after buying a house), I gave birth to our baby and it was a girl.

"I was right baby, it's a girl." Bernie said as I smiled and we named her Bernelle. We settle into motherhood with ease and we lived our lives together.

As for my family, they believed I was dead and Serena found someone else. It was hard, but Bernie was as strong as ever.

To think that a one chance encounter led to an unbreakable bond between me and Bernie. But me and Bernie were happy, neither of us would change that in anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Main Characters who are portrayed by the actors;
> 
> Danielle Wolfe - Billie Piper  
> Gregorio Cortez - Antonio Banderas  
> Medusa Cortez - Meg Foster  
> Dahak Cortez - Michael Hurst  
> Bernie Wolfe - Jemma Redgrave  
> Serena Campbell - Catherine Russell  
> Claire Denham - Téa Leoni


End file.
